


down in flames

by helsinkibaby



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you like your eggs?" Or, Parker shoots down a bad chat up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down in flames

**Author's Note:**

> For the "bad chat up lines" post at comment fic. Prompt: Leverage, Parker, how do you like your eggs?

"How do you like your eggs?" 

As far as chat up lines go, it's fairly laughable, but that's not what makes Hardison choke on his beer. That comes courtesy of the look on Parker's face as her eyes travel down and up her would-be suitor. There's a tinge of disbelief mixed up with a soupçon of pity and a whole lot of disgust, a combination only Parker can pull off. 

"Unfertilised," she replies flatly, spinning on her heel so that she's facing away from Romeo, who takes what's left of his dignity and slinks away to his buddies. 

Hardison hides his grin in his drink as he steps closer to Parker. "That's my girl," he says, lets all the admiration he can muster seep into his voice, and that's a lot.   
   
When she looks at him, irritation melting into a smile, he knows it's her way of telling him that's just what she is. 


End file.
